The Tiger's Moon
by Rainero
Summary: A tsunami hit the land of Seven and whoever had survived is being taken to Fiore and Bosco. Erza helps Minerva through this and learns that Minerva had loved ones in Seven. Will they be alright or will Minerva have more depression to face? Enjoy!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

There was a little girl that had cream tone skin and straight raven black hair that hung to her shoulder blades and two strands that framed her face. She wore a no sleeve black dress top that had a dark gray collar and she wore gray shorts. She wore black shoes and black arm bands. She looked to be about 12 years old and she had ice gray eyes.

She was on the train that was heading to the land of Fiore to the city of Magnolia. Her home, the land of Seven had suffered from a major Tsunami and people were still searching for survivors while they got all those who were still alive out of the land. She was traveling alone to Fiore.

**At the train station of Magnolia city**

Erza and Minerva were both together at the train station. Erza was there to help Minerva to at least keep her composer, both of them had heard how bad the land of Seven was hit by a Tsunami.

_Earlier..._

_Erza was taking a walk. She had heard people talking about the tsunami that had hit the land of Seven the day before and that people were still alive were being sent to Fiore and Bosco for safety. As she was walking she arrived to the East Forest only to see Minerva who was now a demon, sitting alone with her head down, hugging her knees._

"_Minerva?"_

_Minerva looked up and to Erza surprise she saw that Minerva was crying._

"_Minerva, what's wrong?"_

"_My neice...she and her mother were both living in that area where the Tsunami hit."_

_Erza's eyes softened and Minerva went on._

"_My sister wasn't a wizard so I doubt her daughter is one."_

_Erza pulled Minerva into an embrace and rubbed her back._

"_It's okay to cry, let it out."_

"_Erza?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_The survivors where are they sending them?"_

"_They're sending them by train to come here and the land of Bosco."_

"_Will you come with me to the train station? In case if they did survive."_

_Erza didn't want Minerva to suffer but she agreed to the request. They both left the East forest tot eh train station._

Kagura was also at the train station but she wasn't looking for anyone but then something caught her eyes. She saw a little girl walking alone as if she had no hope in her eyes. Kagura without thinking went to the girl and crouched to her level.

"Hey there."

"..."

"Did you just get here?"

A small nod.

"Come on, let's go get you somewhere away from here."

Kagura rose to her feet and held the little girl's hand as they walked away to another part of the city.

As for Minerva and Erza they had left the train station after the train had left leaving whoever they had.

Erza wasn't sure what to tell Minerva but before she could say anything Minerva placed her head on Erza's shoulder. Erza soon felt something wet on her shoulder and hugged Minerva.

'I have never seen her in such distress like this other than the time back at Tartaros but hopefully this won't last long.'

"Erza..."

Erza looked at Minerva.

"Yes?"

"Can we go back to the train station just until this week is over?"

"What for?"

"I don't why but I just can't accept just one attempt. If I find my older sister and niece dead I'll accept it, until then I know that they're alive."

Erza nodded then they left to another place.

With Kagura and the little girl they were both in the city and Kagura had a hand on the girl's head.

"What's your name, little one?"

"..."

Kagura wondered why the girl hadn't said one word to her since the station then she turned around to see her guild mates coming to her. Beth and Arania both saw the little girl and blushed as they held their hands together.

"Aww, she's so cute!"

Millianna tilted her head in question then looked at Kagura.

"Kagura, you like kids?"

Kagura blushed.

"It's not like that. I just want to have a little sister."

"Is it just me or does this little one look like Minerva from Sabertooth?"

They all looked at the girl and saw that it was true. The girl looked just like Minerva but she ice gray eyes, didn't had the loop buns and she was 12.

Kagura looked at Millianna with a dangerous smile.

"Millianna, be honest. You want her too because of how adorable she looks, don't you?"

Millianna had a charming smile on her face.

"Well she is cute and I bet she's harmless, unlike that female tiger that attacked us."

Arania nodded.

"I agree, that was low of her but seriously why would you fight just to have a child with you?"

Risley smirked dangerously at her as well.

"We all think she's cute, and we all want her. Let's do this, we each have a turn with her for a day and whoever she likes she can stay with you."

They all agreed then Beth looked away.

"Question is, where did she go?"

They all just looked around then searched high and low for the girl.

The girl was walking through the alleys and streets. She was on her way to the Sabertooth guild, well at least she was trying to. She soon ran into Lector and Frosch who just looked at her. Lector blinked and smirked at her.

"Wow, who are you?"

"..."

"You look just like the Lady."

Frosch nodded.

"Fro thinks so too."

The girl just looked at them then Lector smirked.

"We're going back to our guild, Sabertooth. Come on Frosch."

They both began to walk away to head back to their guild but then they looked behind them to see the little girl following them.

Lector blinked.

"You want to follow us to our guild?"

The girl nodded and Lector smirked.

"Alright, let's go."

All three of them left to the Sabertooth guild.

**AN: Here is chapter 1 to the Tiger's Moon. I hope that it was a good intro and I will update soone. Take Care!**

**I know that i haven't put the little girl's name down but it will be in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Lector, Frosch and the little girl arrived to the Sabertooth guild Lector turned around.

"We're here."

He and Frosch had saw that the little girl was no where to be seen and they both just looked at each other and went inside of the room.

As for the little girl she had already went inside of the guild and no one noticed her. She went to the apartment hall for the girls and went to the highest one. When she got there she went right into the room only to see that the room did look like it was being used but the person wasn't there. The girl looked at a drawer that had a large mirror and make up things on it. She ran to it and saw that there was a picture behind the make up. It was a picture of her and Minerva when she was younger.

The little girl looked behind her at a closet then climbed into it. She was careful not to pull any of the dresses down then she laid down on the closet floor and stayed there.

**Fairy Hills**

Erza and Minerva were both in Erza apartment eating cake. Well Erza was, Minerva was just laying on her bed still wearing the no life expression on her face. Erza honestly found it creepy to look at but she couldn't blame Minerva so then she smiled softly.

"So Minerva?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a little about your niece."

"She looks just like me but she has bright silver eyes. Her name is Moonetta and she's 12 right now."

Erza smiled.

"I bet she acts like you."

"..."

"Does she?"

"I wouldn't know. I met her once because my father found out that my sister had a child and he demanded to see his grandchild. When she came I was rather surprised on how much she resembled me than anyone else in our family, sadly my father had her to stay with us for a week to see if she was 'worthy' of becoming a mage. She wasn't because of how scared she was then my father ordered my sister to never show their faces again."

Erza was upset looking away but then she looked at Minerva.

"Do you have any good memories of your niece with you?"

Minerva's eyes softened as she remembered her picture that she had on her dresser back at her place.

"Well, lucky for me, a sudden guild master meeting was called and my father had me to watch Moonetta so you can imagine how happy I was. We secretly went out and had the time of our lives together and returned back to the guild. I told her not to tell anyone otherwise we would both get in trouble. Then she said the heartwarmest thing to me."

"Really? What?"

"Will you call me Moon and I call you Sister?"

Erza did an 'Aww' and glomped Minerva.

"I bet you said yes."

"I did."

Erza looked at Minerva who had a weak smile but her smile went back to the sad expression that she had.

"I still want to see if my niece and my sister, at least one of them is alive. I just know it."

Erza could tell that Minerva was trying to fight the tears back so she kept her arms around Minerva to comfort her.

"It's okay to cry. Stay here for the night."

"Thank you."

**At Sabertooth**

Lector and Frosch had went to Sting's office only to see Sting with his head down because he was finally able to finish the hydra thing called paperwork. When they got to his office Sting looked at them.

"Lector, Frosch is something wrong?"

Lector looked at him.

"Sting-kun, Frosch and I saw a girl that looked just like the Lady but she looked to be about 12 and we brought her to the guild and lost her."

Sting blinked.

"I do recall seeing a kid like her I think she went up to see the Lady."

Rogue looked at him.

"Sting, the Lady has been gone since you announced what happened in the land of Seven."

All four of them rushed to Minerva's room. Being careful not to make any noise but then they got to the room and saw that the door was unlocked. They went into the room and to their surprise they saw that the room was completely spotless and everything was neat.

Just then Lector looked at the dresser and saw something. He ran to it and looked at Sting.

"Sting-kun, look!"

Sting and the others went to the dresser and saw the photo of Minerva hugging a little girl that looked just like her. They passed for being sisters and they were both smiling in the photo.

"Yep, that's the girl. Maybe she's the Lady's little sister or something."

Rogue raised a brow.

"No. The Lady, never mentioned once that she had any siblings so maybe that her cousin or something."

Sting nodded then turned to leave.

"Maybe we'll see the girl later, in the mean time let's get out of here before something bad happens."

They agreed then left out of the room.

In the closet Moonetta was was still laying on her side under a few things that were in there. She just looked at where Sting and the others were standing before but then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**That night in Fairy Hills**

It was extra chilli for the night. As if there had been a long cold breeze that seemed to not end so if someone were to climb out of bed they would feel like that had been walking on a freezing tile floor.

Erza had woken up from hearing Minerva mumbling in her sleep. Erza wrapped her arms around Minerva who seemed to have calmed down a little, just enough to not whimper.

"It's going to be alright, Minerva."

Minerva had moved in her sleep and had snuggled up to Erza, tucking her head under Erza's chin.

"...Moon..."

**AN: There is chapter 2! I hope that this was a good chapter for you. I will be extending the future chapters! Thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfic and I will update soon! Take Care!**


End file.
